Toshiya Sato
Toshiya Sato is Goro Honda's best friend during childhood and longtime rival through baseball in the MAJOR series. He then makes a reappearance in the MAJOR 2nd sequel as Hikaru Sato's father, supporting and coaching both sons of his and his best friend. Appearance Toshiya Sato was first introduced as a timid kid. He wears glasses during his first few appearances, but when Goro finds out he's on the Yokohama Little, he doesn't wear them anymore. Over the years since Season 2, Toshiya's eventually grew into a handsome young man both athletic and academically which remains unchanged after adulthood. Toshiya has a calm but competitive nature, as seen throughout the series. History 'Season 1' Toshiya was a shy boy who focused on studies, giving him trouble making friends. Goro helped him overcome this and became very skilled playing with Goro, especially at catching Goro´s fastballs. His mother threw out the baseball glove that Goro lent him. Goro saw this and misunderstood. Once Toshi found out, he searched for hours in the trash until he found it. After the Deadball incident, Toshi encourages Goro to still keep playing.EP 2~6 After the timeskip, Toshi starts playing in the Yokohama Little,EP 11 where he faces off Goro in the Little LeagueEP 23~26. 'Season 2' Toshiya is introduced in the new season when he goes watch the practice match between Mifune East and WestEP 29. Toshiya saves Ayane Suzuki from falling downstairs, with the latter of her and her friend developing a crush on him. Later he turns down a practice game with Goro's team and criticizes Goro's pitching, which Goro's new dad confirms lacks sharpness.EP 30 It was revealed after reaching 6th grade when Goro moves away, Toshiya discovers his home empty to find himself abandoned by his family when they go bankrupt, and was is taken in by his grandparents. He has then worked hard to earn a good scholarship and going to the pros so repay his grandparent's hard work. His progress made him being the captain of his middle school team and specializes in batting.EP 31 After Goro's decline Kaido's offer, Toshiya goes mad with him.EP 32 However, during his game with the Mifune East, he returns to his calm persona.EP 33~35 When Goro is completely defeated by Mayumura, he decides to go to Kaido with him.EP 35~36 However, Goro decides to left Kaido after defeating the Kaido principals, this decision leaves Toshiya extremely upset in a point that he doesn't even wants to play. As the game with the principals goes on, he reorganizes his feelings and accepts Goro's decision. After the game, he is seen crying, while Goro leaves.EP 50~52 'Season 3' Toshiya is the starting catcher and fourth batter for Kaido alongside the team's ace Mayumura. It is mentioned that Kaido had won the last National Championship (which occurs between the 2nd and 3rd season) with very little opposition. The superiority of Kaido influences Toshi to become arrogant and forgetting his rivalry with Goro. This situation displeases Goro who promises Toshi he will beat Kaido.EP 70 After the Seishu VS Kaido game, Toshi makes Goro promises that they will play Baseball together again.EP 77 Season 4 All Toshiya's appearances in this season are completely filler and were made just to fit the episode countEP 86~88, 101. 'Season 5 ' At the beginning of the season, he and Goro try to join the All Japan team, whose eventually they join. In the middle of the world cup, Toshiya suffers a collapse because of the sudden encounter with his younger sister, Miho. Towards the end of the season, he and Miho have their reconciliation. After the cup, he returns to Japan with Mayumura and the others.EP 128 Season 6 In this season he only appears during the final episode, when Goro is in Japan he invites Toshiya to a dinner. There they discuss when he and Mayumura will go to the MajorsEP 154. World Series OVA Eight years after the end of the last season, Toshiya is now in the Hornets, where he and Goro forms a Battery. Toshiya also discovers that his mother was forced to abandon him by his father. In the end, he win the World Series alongside Goro and the Hornets. Message OVA He appears briefly helping Goro and Shimizu with the baggage at the airport. Season 7 (2nd) Now a father, and coaches both his son Hikaru (a pitcher) and Goro's son Daigo (a catcher) across the season. Now he wears sunglasses. Trivia *Toshiya is only seen with glasses during the Kindergarten Arc and the Little League arc of the season 7. Although his appearances and plot in the fourth season are completely filler, he actually wins the Rookie of the year prize in the manga, as mentioned in Vol. 54 and fifth season. References Category:Male Characters Category:MAJOR 2nd Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Catchers Category:Yokohama Little Category:Tomonoura Middle Category:Tokyo Giants Category:Japanese Players Category:Indiana Hornets Category:American Players